everything i ask for
by michellove
Summary: my first one-shot! PLEASE READ ITS A FLUFFY SWEET NILEY! READ & REVIEW


Everything I ask for.

_She takes her time with the little things Love notes reminding me She wears red when she's feeling hot  
I have her but that's all I've got She looks best without her clothes I know it's wrong but that's THE WAY IT GOES_

I was reading over the many love notes my girlfriend Miley had left under my pillow. I smiled as I saw the details she had put around the edges it had probably taken forever.

"Nick does you like this dress?"-she came out of the bathroom with a red dress that was a little above her knee she looked so GORGEOUS.

_Oh she makes me feel like shit It's always something But I can't get over it She thinks it's nothing  
Because she's Everything I ask for Everything I ask for And just a little bit more Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for And so much more_

"You know what Miley how about we stay home tonight you know just you me and some hot tube?"-I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist she giggled

"No we are going out with your brothers and besides I haven't seen Demi or Michelle in like forever!"She smacked my hand away as I tried to undo her dress

"Oh come on!"- I said putting my lips I knew she could see the desire and _need _in my eyes and I could see that reflected in hers but I saw her quickly gather her thoughts and glare at me

"I said we are going and that's final"-she said sternly I loved when she got all feisty on me she looked hot and I decided to push her buttons

"Babe is you on your period?"- I asked as I looked at her expression turn to anger

"Why do you care huh!?"-she smacked my forearm and glared at me she looked so incredibly cute.

"Well I want to know this things just so I can get out of the way"- I shrugged pretending it was the most casual conversation

"No I'm not Nicholas now can we leave"-she said as she put on her black stilettos

"Ok"-I said as I opened the front door for her and we walked to the car I opened that door for her too and walked to my side

"I'm sorry"-I said as she stared at the window she didn't like talking about her personal 'girl' stuff and I knew I had cross the line

"Whatever"-she mumbled I went speeded down the freeway steeling glances at her I saw her smirk as she pulled up her dress and I could see her red and black panties.

"Miley…."-I groaned as I felt my manhood get a little stiff

"What?!"-she asked innocently as she ran her hand on my inner thigh

"Stop I'm driving!"-I said as I grabbed her hand and placed it on her lap I tried pulling it away but she kept it there her bare skin giving me the chills

"Touch me"-she breathed in my ear I pulled over by the freeway and stared at her

"Miley we have to go"-I said trying to pull away as she climbed on me

"Come on Nicky you can have me I'm yours forever"-she kissed me passionately and I had to try really hard to get her off me and keep myself in control

"Not now"-I said as I started the car again and speeded down the road again

"I love you"-I said grabbing her hand making sure her feelings weren't hurt

"I love you too"-she said resting her head on my shoulder we arrived at Kevin and Michelle's 5 year anniversary party and said hello to everyone

"Demi!"- Miley yelled getting out of my craps and running over to hug Demi her best friend and my brothers 3 year girlfriend

"I haven't seen you in like forever I missed you"-I heard Demi said to Miley as they cached up on what had happened in the day they hadn't seen each other.

"Hey dude"-I turned to see Joe and Kevin smiling at me

"Hey"-I said as I heard a loud scream from behind me to find Demi Miley and Michelle hugging each other tightly

"Gotta love them"- I said smiling back at my brothers as they nodded

"So me and Demi are engaged"-Joe smiled his grin was the one of a man who was in love because in his eyes there was nothing more perfect than Demi now his fiancé

"Congrats dude"-I said as I gave him a hug

"Yeah about time"-Kevin joked as he hugged Joe

"Thanks"-Joe smiled again

"Hey now the only one left is you little bro"-Kevin punched me lightly

"Yeah well were taking things slow"- I said looking back at Miley who was listening to something Michelle was saying

"Ok dude you've been going out since you were 14 your 21"-Kevin said 7 wonderful years with Miley she was my absolute everything

"Well yeah but still…."-I said unsure the truth is I had already bought the ring and was waiting for the right time to ask her to be his forever

"you guys have been through so much I mean you guys were each other's first everything's why not make her your one and only wife"-Joe pitched in

"Well the truth is I already bought the ring"- I said taking the small velvet box out of my pocket

"Then get to it Romeo"-Kevin said looking at me like if I was dumb

"Ok well I want it to be romantic so why don't we do this….."-I said telling him a plan

"Yeah ok let's do that"-Joe smiled

"Ok I'm going to go get Michelle"-Kevin said he smiled as he walked to her

"Hello well good evening everyone"-Joe was onstage everyone's attention now on him

"I want to have you guys make a little circle now we have a special surprise for someone"-he continued and everyone formed a circle I stood in the middle. Joe handed me the microphone and I took a deep breath

"Well first I want to thank you all for coming to the party I can't believe it's been 5 years"-I smiled as I saw Kevin kiss Michelle on the lips

"Now Joe is engaged to Demi another wedding is on its way so get ready I said playfully"-a bunch of congrats went out to Demi and Joe

"so now I want Miley to come here"-I said as I saw Miley make her way towards me she looked at me confused and I just smiled at her

"well Miley you are a very person to me you're the light that makes my darkness disappear, you're the air I breath, your what I want, your what I need, you're my life, I can't believe we meat 7 years ago and let me tell you it's been the best years of my life I want to tell you something I love you, I adore you, I need you. So this is my question for you"-I got down on one knee as Miley gasped and the people around me awed

"Will you marry me? Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"- I asked as I looked up to her and held out the ring her eyes filled with joy

"Yes yes I will"-she wrapped me I her arms as I slid the ring in her perfect finger. Everyone clapped and sheered

"I love you Nick"-she whispered in my ear as 'my girl' came on and we started dancing my arms around her small waist and hers wrapped around my neck

"I love you too Miley"-I held her all night she was my life she was perfect in every way.

_Because she's everything I ask for everything I ask for and just a little bit more __**Everything I ask for**__  
_


End file.
